Getting To Know You
by samsung3000
Summary: This is your typical Lily and James story, but with a little twist, it doesn't take place in the seventies or whenever they were at Hogwarts but now, in present time, and could new people that come to Hogwarts stand in the way of their relationship? R&R!


a/n: Hello all, I hope you like this... and remember that this doesn't take place in the seventies or whenever Lily and James were are Hogwarts. ... now read away lol

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I have made up, all the credit goes to the brilliant J.K. Rowling

Getting To Know You

A Newcomer

"Yes, mum, I'll promise I'll take good care of myself," Lily Evans said to her mother. She was always worried that something was going to happen to her. She was one of those 'overprotective' parents.

Lily was boarding the Hogwarts Express, nothing of which her parents had any idea of before Lily was eleven and got a letter asking her and telling her that she was chosen to come to a magical school called Hogwarts.

"Love you mum, dad," giving them both hugs.

When she finally got on though, she was heading down the isle of the compartments and when she wasn't looking where she was going she ran straight into a very handsome teenage boy. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry about that, I wasn't looking….."  
But she suddenly stopped when she realized who it was. "…where _I_ was going… well if it isn't James Potter," she said smartly, picking up her things.

"Actually, Evans, it is me, which means that you have successfully passed the test of using your eyesight--- "But he also suddenly stopped too. She had just looked up at him with her eyebrows raised looking furious, and he absolutely loved it when she did that.

"Never mind," he said with haste in his voice.

Still staring at her with his mouth open, he quickly visualized himself with drool flowing slowly down his chin and shut it almost as fast as he could blink. He started helping her pick up her things

"Yeah, whatever, I have an idea, why don't _you_ watch out where you're going next time huh?" she stated, putting emphasis on the word you.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have better things to do with my time than talk to a git like you."

She had finished picking up the rest of the things, snatched away the things that James had picked up for her and pushed by him. When she had moved past James and was now continuing to look into the compartments for the search for her friends, James shouted after her," Hey, Evans, I am sorry that I ran into you, although I'm glad I got to see you before your friends did, I must mean so much to you."  
By now he was chuckling to himself.

"You wish, you prat," Lily yelled back. James didn't hear her say that, though, because now he was staring at the back of her head, at the long, red flowing hair and wishing he could run his fingers through it. But what he didn't know was that that would soon be in store for him.

Once reaching her compartment, when she found her friends, she started tell them all about what had happened to her over the summer, that of which consisted of going to America and meeting some American boys.

"They were really hot, I'm telling you. I loved their cologne, although I think I prefer the Burberry Brit cologne for men rather than whatever they were wearing, but it still made me melt, if you know what I mean," she said laughing. "I totally know what you're talking about, I went to America last year over break because my brother goes to college there, and the guys there at his college were … well they made me speechless," a pretty girl said, also laughing.

The girls name was Daphne and she was very girly and had a classic look to her. She had been Lily's best friend since their first year at the school. She had curly blonde hair that was in a bob and she had blue eyes. She loved make-up but never over did it so that she looked like a cracked old lady that had too much time on her hands with her face caked with the stuff. Daphne was an absolute expert in that field and helped the red head in the area quite frequently.

"I heard that there is some really good rock artists over there just getting started and it seems that all the guys are guitar players and love music. Though there is all that rap stuff where the girls practically dance as if they were born prostitutes and sluts…."  
said a girl named Jo that Lily had been friends with since first year also. They had all met and became friends quickly and met on the train where they all got pushed into the same compartment as their last option.

Jo on the other hand seemed the exact opposite of Daphne and Lily, they both just seemed to have the personality like her, but they didn't think it mattered that they didn't have much in common other than their opinions and likes when it came to looks.  
One word that would perfectly describe Jo was, well, wild. She would mix and match her clothes in a way that most people said was not style, but just very interesting. Jo didn't exactly like the ideas of dress robes, but since she had loved Hogwarts so much, she wore them. She had brown eyes and her _natural_ hair color was black. But her hair color would change quite a lot. Jo would get highlights in her hair that we so out loud that they would turn heads. She would change it about every three days and sometimes is light blue and then sometimes it was the brightest lime green color.

The red head had light skin and dazzling green eyes that Daphne personally thought had crushed emeralds in them...but then again Daphne wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed.

After watching lily walk away from him, James seemed to have broken away from a trance and was walking back to his own compartment. He was only out in the isle hoping to find the trolley cart of food. Unfortunately he didn't find it and when he ran into Lily, he had forgotten about it completely.

"Hey Prongs mate, where have you been and what took ya so bloody long? And did you get the chocolate frogs?" said a voice that belonged to a handsome teen, whom every girl wanted to go out with, He had a skater boy look, but he really had no idea what a skateboard was. With brown eyes and black hair that would fall into his eyes, he certainly did have a charm about him. "Obviously not then…"he was slowly noticing the still dazed look on James face.  
"And look at the look on his face, my God," said a tawny colored hair boy. His name was Remus Lupin. He wore Tatter clothing and looked tired. A book was open with his nose in it about werewolves and he looked up only from his book because James came in.

"Oh," Sirius said while laughing. "I think I might have some idea Moony with what's gotten into him. Its Lily isn't it mate? Yeah… it is..." he said after watching James raise his eyebrows along with a dazed look and smiling. James sat down.

"But Padfoot, she's so… she's… so beautiful and smart….an-and she's the only girl that practically hates me and I can't get" he finished sadly and rather frustrated.

"Maybe, do you think man, that she _might_only hate you because we've pulled pranks on her since what Moony, first year," he stated sarcastically because he knew very well that she did hate them because they did that to her. "Yeah, I remember now. First year, and now it's sixth. And we're still going strong," he was laughing now at all the good times.

"Oh no, Padfoot, it's not that, she's probably jealous about how he's barely scraping a passing A grade in Potions or perhaps that he annoys her to the where she to hurl herself off a cliff or shoot herself in the head just to get it over with quickly," the prankster/ bookworm said even more sarcastically than Sirius whom was now howling in human form from laughing. James turned to Lupin slowly and game him a look almost worthy of being called a lily original. "I'll get her to be my girlfriend you just watch."

----

"So, you guys, have you seen Lupin, Black, or Potter yet on the train?" Daphne asked them, "Before you guys got here, Sara Parker stopped in and was telling me about them. She said that she saw them and was extremely surprised that they hadn't set off the fire alarm and made everyone evacuate the train on false counts they were so blimey hot."

"Well, actually, I ran into James, and I really didn't think he was _that_ good looking," she pointed out.

**_'OH yes you did' _**said a voice inside her head

**  
'No'**

'_Yes' _

'NO'

'Yes. You know you won't win because I know you're lying and I'm your conscience so I'm always right when it comes to these things so ha.'

'I know that I think that he is VERY hot and good looking, and I don't need you to tell me that now will you shut the bloody hell up!'

''NO''I know that I think that he is VERY hot and good looking, and I don't need you to tell me that now will you shut the bloody hell up!' 

_'Hey, it's my job…"_

"….oh you're lucky, what did he look like?"  
Seeing the look of apprehension on Daphne's face she had just got done wooing over James, waiting for Lily to answer.

"Daph, he looked like he always does."

"Potter is good looking, but Sirius is the one I'm interested in," Jo added, "I mean he sort of looks like my type, doesn't he?"

"He does Jo, but I don't know if he's even single, all you have to do is look at him and see that that could be some sort of problem." Lily said stated with humor in her voice.

"If he isn't single then, I'll just have to think of something and you know me, I'll get him while still playing hard to get," she sounded pretty confident.

Daphne piped up, "I really don't like James, he's just great to stare at, as well as Sirius, but I like Lupin, he just seems so nice and smart as well as handsome. And he hangs out with Black and Potter so naturally he has a bad side which I like even more. I heard that he's gotten a couple o' detentions.

"I still think that Sirius----" Jo didn't get to finish that probably to be wonderful thought, Daphne loved gossip but never said anything so bad about someone like spread a rumor about anyone, she had wanted to know what Jo was going to say.  
Daphne looked for the source of the interruption and saw that a girl had slid open the door and was looking at her.

She had long blonde hair which was as straight as a pin with side swept bangs that almost completely covered her left eye. Her eyes were brown, from what they could see of them and had large amounts of eye-liner on them. Her lips were covered with very pink lip gloss.

"Uh like, I'm sorry to have like barged in, but like I couldn't find I'm new here and the people that I sat with like when I first got on the train are like totally weird. And then I like saw you and you looked like so nice and I was wondering if I could sit with you in your compartment here." She then looked at Lily and smiled, "Oh don't worry you look acceptable too." She moved her gaze over to Jo who was staring at her with a look of 'who do you think you are, the queen of England?' The girl looked taken aback and then said," I don't know if she is capable of fixing to look nice or pretty." She turned back to Daphne and said, "Do you think like that I could like sit here and like because I can't find anywhere else to sit?"

"NO!"  
"Errr…"  
"I guess..."  
They all spoke at the same time but Daphne's answer was the one that she noticed.

"Thank you so much!" She turned around and got her trunk and Jo looked at Daphne, "What do you think you're doing?" Daphne shrugged apologetically.

Once she had gotten her trunk up on the rack, she sat down next to Daphne, across from Lily who was sitting by Jo closest to the compartment door.

"So, like totally thank you guys," not looking at Jo or even considering that she was a person and not a piece of crap on the seat left their by a dumb dog, " my name is Brittany Michaels."

"Oh right," said Daphne," my name is Daphne Blair and there are my two best friends Lily Evans and Jo Willis."

"Oh my God, are you like related to Bob Evans? You know that restaurant in America!"

"Errr…" Lily said once again. She had no flipping idea what she was talking about.

"Yeah, of course she is, she's his cousin half removed on her mother's side, boyfriends, daughter's niece, three times removed." Jo stated with thick sarcasm and as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lily couldn't help but laugh. She covered it up with a cough.

Daphne said something quick to cover the awkward moment for Brittany. "Sorry, but we really have no idea what you are talking about, but let me guess its something over in America right?" Brittany was now looking at her like 'How on earth did you know?" Jo sighed, and looked at Lily, "… the stupidity in the world is astonishing but never surprising is it?" Lily laughed again. But Brittany didn't hear it.

"I noticed your accent…" Daphne said.

"You are like so right!" Brittany said, "I like moved here to England like in the middle of July. I used to go to a wizard school over in America. It was like so hard to leave; I had to like leave my boyfriend of seven months behind. In fact, I have a picture of him in here. It's like totally hot." She was now searching in her small handbag that had hearts on it. Daphne loved it but Lily didn't like it so much and naturally Jo saw it and felt like gagging. Lily noticed that it looked like it probably cost about 500 galleons. "His name was like Josh Thompson. I like took this one day while we were at like school." "I can't take this anymore." Jo said now turning to look out the window to see if the landscape passing by was much more interesting than listening to her babble on.

"There's my baby…" Brittany had found her boyfriends picture and Jo gave a snort.

"Uhh, well like, here he is," she said showing Daphne the picture. Lily heard a Sharp intake of breath from her and was eager to see the pic. Daphne slowly handed it to her and she realized why she had gasped, for this guy had looked like a model. He had an excellent body (they obviously didn't have to wear dress robes while at school.) Josh was wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and his shirt was unbuttoned a good way down. The jeans that he was wearing looked weathered and torn and had holes where the knees were. His skin was very tan and his eyes were very blue, with blonde, short hair to top it all.

"He is _very_ hot." Daphne stated to Brittany.

"Yes, we were perfect for each other. When our school would have dances and we would go together people would stare at us and like always comment on how we looked so great together. And that was one actual time that like the people weren't like staring at me because I'm so beautiful." She said laughing although she couldn't have said it anymore seriously.

"But what happened to his jeans, did he get attacked by a dragon or something?" Lily asked not knowing at all that his pants were_ supposed_ to be like that.

Brittany looked at her with utter disbelief. "She like has to joking like right?"

Daphne quickly explained to the clueless Lily. She also thought that Jo would also be wondering because she knew Jo was not deaf and was listening in to this whole thing, but Daphne was stood corrected for she looked at Jo and saw that she had fallen asleep and had her face pressed against the window. "Errr, Lils, his pants are supposed to look like that."

"What?" she looked even more confused.

"Well, you see that… that look is in style now and everyone has them."

"I don't."

"Errr…," Daphne trailed off. But sure enough Brittany was there to say the next thing.

"Not everyone can be considered _'in_'. It's like not you're fault that you're not," sympathy was in her voice. She looked at Jo who had now had drool coming out of her mouth and was running down the window.

"It is her fault though that she's like not _'in' _at all, and like won't be in for like so probably the next century," she said looking away with disgust.

"... Oi, if you're going to talk like that in front of my best friend even if she is asleep, and you think that I'm just going to sit here and listen to you talk about her like that you're bloody wrong. And talking like that about me saying that I'm not 'in', well actually to tell you the truth, I could care less about being 'in' if that's the way 'in' people act." She said now angry and turning to wake Jo. "Wake up, we're going to find somewhere else to sit." She was now standing and lifting her trunk and owl down of the luggage rack above their heads.

"What the…." Jo was lost.

"We're leaving. I can't sit with this git any longer."

"About time," Jo said enthusiastically and getting her things down. She got them down so fast that when Lily looked at her to see if she was ready, was surprised. It seemed that Jo was reluctant to leave and get away from Brittany just like Lily was.

"Like what the heck is a git?" an imploring Brittany asked Daphne who still remained seated by the girl.

Lily now was the one asking, "You coming with us?" she directed toward Daphne.

"Well… err…"

"Fine then. It doesn't matter, I'll see you later. Hopefully we can ride in a carriage together."

"Without her," Jo said giving the girl a challenging look.

"Like what did I do to you?"

"Are you mental or just plain stupid?"

"Oh come on…" Lily said now trying to pull Jo out of the compartment, her things were out in the isle already. She looked at Brittany, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Jo tried to get one more insult in, "Maybe instead of insulting people, you can go entertain yourself with a game of Hide and Go Fu---," but Lily had successfully dragged her out and slammed the compartment door before Jo could finish.

"That would've been a really good one but I couldn't tolerate her stupidity anymore."

Jo smiled, "Yeah, got that one from me brother."

They started to look in the compartments. After about three gruesome minutes of trunk dragging and searching, they accidentally started skipping looking in the compartments, distracted by the process of hauling.

"Maybe this wasn't such a brilliant idea." Lily said.

"On the brighter side, this is like picking flowers compared to what it was like sitting in their with that dumb slut."

----  
"Err… I'm not hallucinating this time, I think I just saw Lily and her friend Jo Willis go by. Oh God and they've got their trunks."

"You don't think that they're looking for a seat do you?" Lupin asked him.

"Mate, that's exactly what I'm thinking," he said smiling.

And before anyone could stop him, he slid open the door and yelled, "Evans! Willis! Just what do you think you're doing roaming the compartments like that?" He started to walk towards them.

Jo looked over at Lily and said anxiously, "You don't think that he's going to let us sit with him do you? Sirius is bound to be in there." Let's do it even if he doesn't ask ok? And I'm flipping tired."

She had said that all so fast because James was coming that Lily had a very difficult time understanding her and had no idea that she could talk that fast.

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for a seat would you?" James had now reached them. He was eyeing their trunks.

"We were just—" Lily was stopped by her best friend. " Yes we are and thank you much for your offer." She moved by him and was now looking into the compartment with which he had come out of. Potter showed no signs of protest, which Lily had suspected.

"So does that mean that you are coming too or not"

"I should have known this would've happened," she said under her breath.

"You know you want to, you have everywhere else is packed," he said trying to persuade her. Getting her to sit with him could help his chances with her later.

_'What can I do to make her come….' _he had asked himself_, 'OHHH of course what and absolute moron, I should have thought of it before.' _He gave her his weak-in-the-knee smile that had made all the girls want him.

_'Oh my God…'_ Lily thought,_ 'Why am I always so mean to him? Mental note to self: stop being so mean to Potter.'_ She had accidentally dropped her owl and it was now hooting terribly and flapping its wings.

James knew that it had worked, _'Am I a genius or what? Sometimes I astound even myself.' _

"Here let me help you carry that," helping her with her things for the second time. "Come on then.."

"I hate to boost your ego and say that you're right in there being nowhere else to sit but you are so I guess I have no choice."

When she got to the compartment, Jo already had her things on the rack and was now talking to Sirius who had his legs up on the seat looking relaxed with his hands behind his head leaving on the window. Jo was sitting on the same seat with him. "Hey Lily," both Sirius and Remus said at the same time. "Err… Hiya." She said back.

"Go ahead sit down Evans, I'll put your things up here for you."

"Errr… Thanks then."

There were only two spots where Lily could sit left in the room, and still distracted with the image of Potter's smile she sat next to the window. Remus was sitting by the door and then it hit her. James could only sit next to her. "Oh my God, Oh my God…." Before she could think of anything to do, he was sitting next to her, rather closer than to her than he was to his own best friend Remus.

a/n: Hope you liked it, now push the little button and review! lol


End file.
